Marriage
by rynnsloveless
Summary: Sasuke was no fool. The last of the girls was Hyuuga Hinata. She came from a noble clan, had a strong heart, and was pretty but not a overbearing way. Yes. She was the one. SASUHINA HINASASU
1. Chapter 1

I shall update when I want. Don't hound me or I won't update.

Flames are excepted but not on the couple or I will post your name on here and let the other readers deal with you.

SasukeXHinata.

I don't own Naruto. I am a poor fan fiction authoress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was no fool. The minute after Itachi killed his clan off he knew that he was the only one that could restore his clan.

Itachi left the impression on Sasuke that he was not interested in neither boys OR girls. The youngest Uchiha knew that he had to pick a mate or the clan would die out with his death. So for the last ten years Sasuke had gone through and picked the girl worthy of being a Uchiha and bearing his child.

Sakura was a choice he thought about for about _five _seconds, but when she opened her mouth it ruined it.

"SAS-KAY- KUNNNN"

God. That still made his blood run cold. Sakura's strength would have been nice, and she was okay looking but her personality was bland and her voice resembling that of a cat getting kicked.

Yamanaka Ino was another choice, she was pretty and strong, but really high matinence and was known for her cheating ways. Her reputation was not looked upon with a keen eye. Also half of a brain would be good but unfortunately, Ino was lacking in the smarts' department.

Tenten was, no. She had no last name and to be honest, Sasuke thought she and Neji were together. And Tenten just plainly creeped him out.

Temari was pretty and very strong but she was the sister to that red haired Kazekage which meant that Gaara would see right through why he was 'dating/pawning' for her. And Temari was married to Shikamaru (not that that would have stopped him).

The last of the girls was Hyuuga Hinata. She came from a noble clan, had a strong heart, and was pretty but not a overbearing way.

Yes. She was the one. Hinata seemed always to have compassion, and was a very smart girl. Sasuke had even overheard from Tsunade that she almost out beat Neji in home school studies when she was younger.

Hinata was perfect. Yet how do you get a girl who was in love with his best friend?

And he had double zero on his scoreboard because he had just gotten back from Orochimaru's hideout a year ago and some civilians and clans didn't trust him. The Hyuuga's were one of them.

But Sasuke had been planning this since he was ten. He knew that Hiashi wanted to get rid of the 'week' first born daughter of his and get Hinabi or Neji as the heir. He also knew that Hiashi was very particular about contracts, ancient bonds and unspoken agreements.

A marriage contract was one of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled as the sun hit her face. It was a beautiful morning in Konoha's forests. Kurenai had cancelled training all week because of a A-rank mission. 

A political threat between two of the smaller provinces of Konoha. This would usually be a minor threat and a C or D rank mission but the guy paid (extra) for and insisted on it being a A-rank so a A-rank it was. Tsunade probably spent the extra money on sake or gambling again.

Not that Hinata was upset or complaining. A day off was nice. Especially since her father was called for official Clan business and was away for a day this meant that Hinata could wear her new sundress Hinabi bought her without a disapproving look from her Father or the Elders.

The sundress was a pretty lavender colour that matched her eyes and was cut just under her knees. It was perfect for gathering medical herbs in the forest.

Hinata smiled barley able to contain her happiness. She walked on deeper and deeper into the forest stopping once in a while for either a break or to gather a herb or two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another reason to pick Hinata as his mate was because of her hips. Yes they were nice, although it was hard to tell with the baggy pants she wore. Also because they were shaped a bit wider than Sakura, Ino, Tenten's and yes, even Temari's. This means that the birthing process would go easier.

Sasuke also noticed that Hinata volunteered at the hospital three days a week in the birthing and maternity ward. Hinata would know how to care and manage a child or two.

Sasuke stopped as soon as he saw the Hyuuga Manor. He rang the bell.

"Please state your name and your business here" The voice in the speaker sounded bored and very pissed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have a appointment with Hiashi" Sasuke said.

"Oh. Please hold sir!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fake politeness. It was almost sickening.

"This way" A servant said snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke nodded and followed.

The servant led Sasuke to a wide room and asked him to wait.

"He should be with you in a moment!" She said before scampering off. A moment later a women offered Sasuke tea, which he gladly excepted.

Sasuke sat and moved his tea around for the next ten minute before Hiashi came in.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hiashi said as he entered.

"Yes?"

"You requested my presence which I so graciously gave to you. Now speak." He said haughtily.

Sasuke refrained from glaring. _'Tch. Asshole' _

" I have a contract you might be interested in" Hiashi just nodded, somewhat interested.

"I found it going through some old documents. It's a marriage contract, for the Uchiha heir to marry the Hyuuga heir. This means-"

"I know what it means, I am not a damn simpleton." Hiashi said. "The Uchiha heir? Itachi? No. Hinata is not marrying a S-class rouge ninja."

"Hiashi, if you would get off your high horse for a minute you would see I am no way implying that. In my eyes Itachi is **dead**. I am the _only_ Uchiha. I could take Hinata off of your hands, Hinabi could be the clan leader. Hinata is strong and would do well bearing my offspring. This is a contract. You can't back out of it." Sasuke finished sliding the paper towards Hiashi.

Hiashi laughed harshly. "You didn't need one. I would have given you her anyway." He said but still reached for the scroll mumbling some nonsense about Hinata and a contract.

'Marrying her to a Uchiha? Hm… That would be good. She gets a noble place, no disgrace to my clan. Hinabi takes over…. Yes.' Hiashi thought.

"Uchiha, you have a deal." Hiashi said he signaled to a women to get some sake to celebrate.

"Hinabi would be taking over in Hinata's place?" Sasuke asked as another servant came and took his cold untouched tea.

"Yes. I might marry her to Neji. They both would be great leaders of the clan." Hiashi said.

"Oh? I thought Neji was with Tenten." Sasuke thought aloud selling Neji out. Any points he could score with this man the better.

"Her? That one named girl on his team? Defiantly not. Now about your wedding preparations…" Hiashi said fading off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata known something was off the minute she walked into her room, back from her walk.

Hinabi was sitting on her bed.

"H-Hinabi?"

Hinabi was unresponsive at first just sitting silently.

"Hinabi, What's wrong? Is it father again?" Hinata tried again. This was odd. Nothing got Hinabi so weird like this.

This time Hinabi looked up.

"I heard father talking to your **_fiancée_**!" Hinabi spat out the word like it was venom.

"W-what? I don't have- h-huh?" Hinata stuttered more than usual.

"He wants us down, now" Hinabi said suddenly getting up.

She put on her emotionless mask again, the one that scared Hinata.

"Hinabi, what's going on?" Hinata asked nervously.

Hinabi went back to being unresponsive and pulled Hinata down the stairs to the room were the elders usually sat and drank. Meanwhile Hinata's mind was roaring with the possibilities.

"Ah. Hinata and Hinabi! Sit." Hiashi said with fake emotion.

The room was a large four walled western room, with a huge table in the middle. Neji was sitting to the left of her father who was at the end of the table. Hinabi took the seat to the right of him.

Hinata looked to see who was the guest. Uchiha _Sasuke_?

'Sasuke?'

"Hinata!" Hiashi thundered breaking her out of her thoughts. Hinata realized she was still standing and staring at Sasuke with her mouth open.

Hinata blushed and took a seat next to Hinabi.

"Hinata, Neji and Hinabi , you are all of age now. Hinata you are seventeen, Neji you are eighteen and Hinabi you are almost thirteen." Hiashi said. "Hinata, You are engaged to Sasuke, your wedding will be in a week or so"

Hinata froze. "W-what? Engaged? A a-a- arranged marr- marriage?"

"Yes. You and Sasuke. A fine match, and he will take care of you"

'Not that you would care. You just want me out of this clan so Hinabi can become the heir. You couldn't give a rat's ass on what he would do to me.' Hinata thought bitterly. The only person who could make her want to curdle milk was her father. He had always favored Hinabi over Hinata.

'Hinabi this, Hinabi that, be more like Hinabi.'

Not that Hinata hated Hinabi. They got along really well. It's her father that they had both come to have a grudge against. Hinabi just wanted to own her own Doujo or become a teacher of some sort. Once her father found out he had bought out and shut down all of the doujo's near the Hyuuga Manor side of Konoha.

"Neji." Hinata looked up. If they were all called down here then they all would suffer. This room also was known as the punishment room for the three. Anytime they did something wrong they would be sent here and dealt with by the elders and sometimes Hiashi directly.

"You are to marry Hinabi, in a year of course. She is still too young." Hiashi said looking at Neji and Hinabi daring them to object.

Hinabi's face faltered for a minute but then went back to her mask. Neji just looked as impassive as ever.

"Hinata, pack a suit case worth of clothing and I will sent the rest of your stuff over to the Uchiha Manor tomorrow." Hiashi took a breath.

"Now, the last step" Hiashi took out the scroll Sasuke had given him. "Blood seal." he said as he bit his thumb and stamped it on the scroll. He passed it to Sasuke, who had been silent through this whole ordeal.

Sasuke did the same then passed it to Hinata, who just sat their staring at it.

"Oh. For God's sake.." Hiashi took Hinata's hand and bit it then pressed it down on the scroll. Hinata sat limp and started to cry.

"Hinata! Your disgracing the clan, go pack and regain your self." Hiashi roared. "Hinabi help her!"

Hinabi took Hinata by the hand gently and led her out side of the room and up the stairs.

They started to pack, the only noise was Hinata's soft sobs racking her body.

------------------------------------------------------

Suck ass first chapter, right? Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

….Eh. Your reviews inspired me to write.

Replies to anonymous reviewers : (first 2 I got.)

Suzume Hoshi- Yes. Later. WAY later. Or very soon. ;)

Elladora- hm. Your right. I hate writing 1st chapters. I can't get the hook right.

hm. Your right. I hate writing 1 chapters. I can't get the hook right. 

Sorry I misspelled Hanabi's name. (Hinabi, Hanabi- blah)

I don't own Naruto. If I did, the boys would be naked. All the time.

Also:

YOU LIKE SASUKE HINATA? THEN DO YOU SUPPORT NARUTO SAKURA?

Let me put it in two words**. _HELL NO. _**

Sorry I am making Sakura so bitchy. I just don't particularly like her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a awkward at first, walking down the street with Sasuke. He was holding Hinata's bag filled with clothes. Sasuke had refused to let her carry it.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. He was gazing in front of them. One thing was bugging at her, tugging at her mind.

"S-Sasuke, um….d-did you…did you, get- did you bring the c-contract t-t-to my f-father? Be-Because, I thoug- thought-t…." Hinata trailed off looking at the ground.

"Yes, I brought the marriage contract to him." Sasuke said still looking ahead.

'what?' Hinata was confused, to say the least, but stayed silent.

Sasuke continued staring ahead. This was another perk of picking Hinata.

She never needlessly jabbered away. Sakura and Ino both chewed his ear off when he wasn't listening and it annoyed him to no end.

----------

"SASUKE! SASUKE"

I flinched and turned around to see who it was, although he had a good guess already.

"SO SASUKE, WHATCHA UP TO, LOVE?" Sakura said (or screamed).

"Sakura, I am right here, therefore there is no reason to scream" I snapped, pinching the bridge between my eyes.

"Oh! Hinata! I didn't see you there! Wait!!" Sakura then shook her finger like there was some sort of injustice.

"Are you and Sasuke out on a date? What am I doing? Nah. Not a girl like you, eh Hinata?" Sakura said smiling.

I mentally face palmed. This girl was ridiculous. Was she ever going to get it? I mean do the damn math. Hinata, me carrying her suitcase, on the way to my house extremely late at night.

"Um, a-actually, Sakura-"

I cut Hinata off.

"Actually, Hinata and I are engaged. She is moving in" I said showing her the suitcase.

The look on her face was priceless. Meanwhile, my poor Hinata was blushing a new colour of violet.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Sakura stuttered. "With _THAT_ freak? What are you fucking blind Sasuke? Look at **ME**"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Hinata's hand and started to lead her down the street.

Sakura, unfortunately, had no intention of leaving it at just that.

"Sasuke, I'll except this as just a phase. Although I expect you to be over it soon, then we can pick up our relationship from were we are leaving it off!" Sakura said, then she turned to Hinata and gave her a glare then spun around and ran off down the street.

I rolled my eyes. Ha, If only their was a _'relationship' _between us.

-------------------------

"Sasuke, I don't t-think it was w-wise to do that to p-p-p-poor S-Sa-Sakura…" I stuttered.

She was only trying to find something to live for in the world. Some one to wake up for. I was lucky. I had Naruto, but then when he was gone for the two years, Hanabi and I grew close. I had taught her the things that were lost on the fighting girl. I had taught her to cook, bake (in some sort of edible manor) and arrange flowers (to her disliking).

I try to be what Naruto was for me, to her. A role model, someone that makes you smile and can brighten your day with just a smile.

"No" He stated flatly. I left it at that.

Another few minutes flew by. I tried to memorize the way from the main part of town to the secluded Uchiha Manor.

"We are here" Sasuke commented unemotionally. I looked to the estate.

This made my families land look like a broom closet.

I followed Sasuke until he stopped in front of a building bigger than the others and opened the door. I knew from experience that this was the main house.

"Welcome, Hinata, to your new home" He said as he dragged me into the mansion.

I was surprised. Sasuke might be considered angsty and emo by some but this house was brightly light and very beautiful.

"I don't have any maids or servants" Sasuke stated. "They annoy me"

I didn't know if he was teasing me or being a smart aleck about how I was upraised. I decided to let it go. It wasn't worth it. Fighting isn't my nature. I liked to talk things out and help people.

"I'll give you the tour of the house" he let me in front of him motioning for me to go up the stairs.

----------------------

Sasuke pointed out some rooms for Hinata.

A bathroom. The second bathroom. A third bathroom. Then several bedrooms and a door with stairs going to the attic (or Hinata was guessing). This was just the first hallway's worth of rooms. Hinata stopped and looked at a door.

"S-Sasuke, what is t-that room?" Hinata asked pointing the room that she stopped before. It was boreded up and had a few scrolls with the word 'purity' written on them.

"That, Hinata, is one room I ask of you not to touch or go into." Sasuke turned from her.

"It is my dear elder brothers' room" Sasuke stated coldly then walked off in a different direction. A second later Hinata followed taking on last look at Itachi's old room.

"This is your bedroom" Sasuke opened a wide double door to a beautiful white room. The room was huge. It had two window doors leading to a balcony outside. There was another huge door that lead to the bathroom.

"My room is next door" Sasuke said dropping her suitcase then walking off to said room.

'Jerk' Hinata thought as she ran her fingers gently on the silk sheets.

"Well at least I got a good room" Hinata spoke to no one particularly.

--------------------------------

Later that night Hinata couldn't sleep. Two discoveries made her restless.

One was that the balcony was connected to Sasuke's room.

The other was she had heard noises coming from some rooms and then a soft patter of footsteps out in the marble floors of the hallways. '_Ghosts?' _No. She was not five anymore. She did not believe in _ghosts. _

Hinata had wanted to ask Sasuke about the '_ghosts_' but he hadn't come out from his room. Hinata heard her stomach growl angrily.

She was getting hungry. She had not eaten before she left her house. Hanabi was to busy to sneak downstairs to get Hinata food.

"I guess, I just have to do this myself" Hinata thought out loud.

'It can't be THAT hard to find from the kitchen'

Hinata walked out of her room and down a hallway that looked sort of familiar, but it ended up to be just another dead end.

'Damn the Uchiha and their pride for having the biggest damn house in the whole damn village!'

Hinata was not one to curse or curse anyone (or clan) but she made a special exception for this case.

'pit pit pit'

Hinata turned twords the noise. Nothing was there, she could have sworn that she heard small footsteps….

'heehee heehee'

Hinata froze up. That she had **NOT** imagined. She had _defiantly_ heard that.

'hee hee hee hee'

Hinata pushed up against the wall of the dead end hall way.

'Okay, Hinata you are SEVENTEEN to old for believing in ghosts. It's just the wind, YEAH. Just the wind. Just the wind'

'heehee heehee'

'JUST THE WIND. JUST THE WIND' Hinata franticly thought.

"Hinata"

Hinata looked up. Sasuke was standing over her.

"I- he-heard- n-n-n-noises a-and -feet" Hinata squeaked.

"Why are you out of your room?"

"I was h-hungry" Hinata sqeaked again suddenly unsure of herself.

"I was just asleep you could have woken me up if you had wanted to" Sasuke said walking off. Hinata not wanting to be alone again followed Sasuke.

He lead her to the kitchen. Which was actually quite cozy compared to the rest of the house. Sasuke turned on the light.

"I'm not much of a cook…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Do you have rice?" Hinata asked determinedly "and avocado? With noodles?"

Sasuke nodded and knew better than to mess with a women at work. Hinata took a small string from her wrist and tied her hair up in it. Then set to work making a meal.

'avocado, noodles and rice? What's she up to?' Sasuke took a seat at the small counter that doubled as a table. Then he looked at Hinata. She had her hair tied back and a determined yet kind aura around her.

Not unlike a certain Uchiha Mikoto who had occupied the kitchen before.

Sasuke never had a cook to cook for him. Mikoto had always insisted that Sasuke, Fugaku and Itachi had a home cooked meal on the table for them.

They had rarely eaten out, only on Sasuke's birthday or a special occastion had they not had home made food. Sasuke had fond memories of how he would proudly brought his mother's home made bento boxes to school and ate them. His school mate's jealous stares. Their mothers' were always away on missions or busy with the family business.

Hinata was looking more and more like Mikoto now to Sasuke.

'They do say every man grows up to marry his own mother' Sasuke thought.

Hinata took a breath and gave a satisfied smile before she took the pan and divided it into to even plates of food.

Sasuke looked at it. It looked pretty appetizing actually. The noodles and rice he never thought to be a good combination.

"My mother m-made it f-for me one time" Hinata said smiling upon the memories. Sasuke nodded and devoured his portion of the food.

Hinata smiled. _'Maybe I can be Sasuke's reason to smile. Some sunshine in his life. He needs it badly'_

Sasuke then picked up his plate and left the kitchen with out a word. Hinata sighed and began to pick up the plates and clean the pan.

This time she didn't hear the pitter-patter of children's feet or the giggles.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke flopped down on his bed. The dinner with Hinata had really started to bring back painful memories of his once good childhood.

He wondered if she heard the 'noises' she had before. He doubted it. Or hoped she didn't. Sasuke rolled over on his bed and took a pill from the container and plopped it in his mouth ,then laid on his stomach and let unconsciousness sink in.

-----------------------------------------------

_NO _Sasuke does **NOT** have a _drug problem_. They are **_sleeping pills_**. Nothing more nothing less.

Just wanted to clarify that.

Okay Reviews make me want to update. And put a smile on my face.

So Review or I will not update fast at all. _NO one word-ers either. _


	3. Chapter 3

-Cough- **_FAQ'S_**

IF IT'S RATED **_M_** DOES THAT MEAN THAT THERE WILL BE A LEMON?

Eh. Maybe. It all depends.

WHAT ARE THE NOISES?

Hm. Not telling.

DO YOU HAVE ANY ACTUAL PLOTLINE AT ALL?!?

Nope. X3

WHERE'S NARUTO?

Training with Jiraiya again.

****

HUGE-ASS THANKS TO SON13 I LOVED YOUR REVIEW IT MADE MY DAY J

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NEVER MIND NARUTO.

-------------------------------------------

Five days had passed with out much excitement. I was all unpacked and set up in my room. I hadn't heard much 'noises' or 'laughter' at all.

I'm starting to think I made it all up. I haven't seen Sasuke much either. Only at meals, which I now provide. Actually that's not that true. I have talked to him a few times, but it was awkward and forced. We are both naturally quiet people.

I'm worried if Sakura had spread it around that me and Sasuke were engaged. I hope not. What if Naruto found out? Would he think I'm some sort of slut? I also worry about him too, off training with Jiraiya some were near a bath house, no doubt. He's been gone for a while…..

I found out about our wedding. It's taking place in a week. I still haven't got the courage to ask Sasuke about our _wedding night_. I wonder if he wants kids.

Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course he wants kids. I guess I meant not just to revive is clan but to raise and love. Or will he be icy like he is now?

I hope I get through the wall he put between himself and the world. I have been there before and it's not a nice place to be.

-------------------------

Hinata was laying on her bed, deep in thought, not noticing Sasuke approaching.

"I'm going out in a hour for a walk then over to your father's for the final wedding details" He said looking off towards the side staring at a framed painting of the hokage's rock.

Hinata jumped up and sat on the edge of her bed. She took Sasuke's statement as a invitation.

"Okay, t-thank you, do you w-want me to m-make anything u-until then?" Hinata asked trying her best not to sutter.

"Che" He hissed as he walked off exiting the room and slamming his door.

Hinata sighed. He could have at least shook his head. Sasuke was a lot like Neji. They had the same vocabulary filled with wonderful words like '_Tch', 'Che'_ and the ever popular _'Hn'_.

Although speaking of home, Hanabi wasn't doing well. She was constantly at war with their father, and according to Neji , was not happy about the wedding.

It wasn't because of Neji. Hanabi was always happiest with Neji or Hinata. It was the elders. They had pushed the wedding up from a year to 6 months. Neji had also said that the elders were pushing them to _'conceive' _a baby the night of the wedding. Hanabi would be losing her virginity at the age of thirteen and half.

She would be a mother by fourteen. Then in a year she would be pushed to have another kid, according to Hyuga customs, and then by sixteen return to help Neji rule over the clan, while taking care of a two and one year old and being a role model wife, mother and politician.

No. Hanabi wouldn't want that. She was a fighter, not a mother. The motherly thing was Hinata's thing. Here Hinata was starting to feel bad for her self while Hanabi had it worse. Sasuke hadn't done anything to violate her or her trust but she had thought of him like the evil one so far.

Neji was also getting worried for Hanabi's health. She had stopped eating regular meals. Hinata wanted to visit soon.

Hinata also wondered if Sasuke had noticed Neji's chakra. He had visited three times already but Sasuke hadn't brought it up at all.

Hinata sighed and walked over to her dresser and picked out a new sweatshirt and shuffled off to her bathroom.

-------------------

A hour later Hinata and I were walking down to the town. I led her to a jeweler's store.

"S-Sasuke?"

"You need a ring, right?" I asked.

Hinata nodded. I led her into the store.

"Anything you want." I spoke as I lead against a wall. Hinata nodded and stood there for a minute before looking in some of the cases.

"Ah! Uchiha!"

I looked over to see the store owner. The store owner, Tatsu and his wife, Tatumai, were a quiet couple. Bent souling on selling quality jewelry at a nice cost. Tatsu was a friend to his father.

"Hello" I said nodding over to Tatsu. His wife walked over to Hinata.

------------------------------------

"Hello, Can I help you with anything, honey?"

Hinata looked up. A pretty petite woman with short brown hair was standing across the counter from Hinata.

"Oh! Uh…n-no thank you" Hinata said staring down.

"That is a beautiful cut. It's a good choice. It's a platinum diamond ring. It looks like white gold, but is more lustrous and is very durable for missions."

Hinata nodded. "It's a really pretty…r-ring, I love it"

Tatumai smiled. "My name is Tatumai, I heard about you engagment to Sasuke, I think some one like you would be good for him. A gentle spirit."

"T-Thank you Tatumai, bu-but I-I-it was a…." Hinata trailed off.

"Arraigned marriage? I know. Mine and Tatsu's was too. Our Father's thought it would be good to join the businesses." She smiled. "We didn't talk to each other for the first fourth months of the marriage. Then we did and we started to fight horrendously. Then we actually found out that we were a lot alike and then about a year later, we fell in love. At our own pace."

Hinata smiled back at the beaming woman.

"I d-don't think, Sasuke and I will b-be like that."

"Have you asked about you _wedding night?"_ Tatumai took Hinata's blush as a no. " Just do it, I bet Sasuke will be more understanding than you think. He's a good person and a big gentleman no matter what he says"

Hinata nodded. '_I should try that'_

"So will it be this one, then?" Tatumai smiled pointing to the platinum cut dimond ring.

"Yes, Thank you" Hinata spoke clearly.

"Sasuke! Come here!" Tatumai shouted happily.

Fifteen minutes later, and Hinata promising to go see Tatumai if Sasuke gives her trouble, Hinata and Sasuke were on their way.

"S-Sasuke, We need to t-talk about o-our wedding n-night." Hinata said, feeling confident from Tatumai's pep talk.

"What do you want to happen?" Sasuke asked as he walked along the sidewalk to the Hyuuga manor. Hinata was beside him.

"I…uh..am not r-r-ready for a-anything physical" Hinata spoke trying to be brave.

"Okay" Sasuke left it at that. "You didn't choose this marriage, Hinata. I won't force you into anything. We will have to have sex to repopulate the clan, but we don't have to cross that bridge until we have to."

Hinata looked up in surprise.

'Maybe this marriage can work'

Sasuke stopped and took Hinata's hand. He studied her ring.

"It's nice…" He said softly. _'Her hands are so smooth'_

Hinata started to blush. He placed her hand to her side.

"We can make up the ground rules for each other when we get home from your father's. To tell you the truth Hinata, Im not…..used to living with somebody never mind a girl." Sasuke smiled. "You remind me of my mother. I don't know why."

Hinata was surpised. They were walking down a street, in daylight were anyone could over hear Sasuke. He was opening up to her?

"Y-You remind me of a friend I once had. I-I once scrapped my knee on the way home from the academy when I-I was f-five. I thought I lost my way home because it got d-dark, but he appered a-and gave me a bandage and a r-ribon and then he showed me m-my way h-home." Hinata smiled looking up at the sky.

"That was my only childhood m-memory that I-I choose to r-remember."

Sasuke didn't ask why or mention the lack of stuttering. _'I hope she can get used to me soon, I'd like to have more talks like this'_

-----------------------------------------

When they got back from the Hyuuga residence it was about midnight. Their rehearsal involved lots of sake and food. Also of course smoking.

Hinata felt sick. Smoke mixed with alcohol always made her sick.

"S-Sasuke, d-do you want me to make a-anything for--" Hinata cut herself off as she ran into the bathroom and strait for the toilet. She wasted no time in hurling.

Hinata felt some one hold back her hair. She wiped her mouth and saw Sasuke.

"Smoke?" He asked. Sasuke had a kind glimmer in his eyes.

Hinata nodded. "And the smell of s-sake."

"Are you done?" He inquired. Hinata nodded again.

"Stay here" He said as he walked off.

A minute later Sasuke came back with a pair of sweat pants and a oversized shirt with a ponytail holder.

"Here, you may want these….." He said putting them down on the counter of the sink.

"Come out when your ready" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

'_That was nice' _She thought.

Hinata changed, brushed her teeth then put her hair up. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Hinata saw that Sasuke was sitting at the counter with two mugs. She sat down across from him.

"What's t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Herbal tea. I got it from Tsunade, helps with sickness" He answered.

Hinata took a sip and smiled. _'Yum'_

"I d-didn't know that y-you got sick often" Hinata teased.

Sasuke looked up and saw mirth in her eyes.

"Yes. Terribly sick so much that--" He stood up and walked behind Hinata then started to tickle her ribs. She started to squirm falling off her chair. Sasuke caught her then placed her gently on the floor and resumed tickling her.

"So much that it makes me laugh" Sasuke finish.

Hinata started to giggle then laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Sasuke, s-stop. Hahahaha, seriously this is n-not fun funny" She managed to say in between breaths.

"Yes it is, very much so" He smiled stopping anyway. He sat down next to Hinata on the floor.

Hinata smiled trying to catch her breath.

"Sasuke, y-you should be more o-open like this normally"

He smirked. "We didn't lay down ground rules"

"That can wait till tomorrow." Hinata smiled as she got up and helped Sasuke up.

The headed off to bed, both smiling and feeling much better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-dies- Your reviews make me smile.

KEEP 'EM COMING (CAUSE IM GREEDY LIKE THAT)

Sasuke seemed OOC TT.TT


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Almost 20 reviews in the first 24 hours of the last chapter being up. I love you guys.

ALSO:

I think I should explain some things. Look at my profile okay? Excuses are provided in there.

**__**

Ehh. AND I don't want Hinata and Sasuke's relationship moving like a snail but I don't want it moving at the speed of light earthier.

Now. I don't own Naruto. If you think I do then you need a brain transplant. BADLY.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hinata was woken by the sunlight creeping in her eye.

"nnfff" She groaned as she got up and looked up at the clock '_6:24...nice'_

When Hinata was younger she used to love to get up and move. Soak up the sun, like all younger teens. Now, if she could she'd have sunrise be at noon.

She sighed and made her way to the dresser to pick up clothes on the way to the bathroom.

A hour later she was all ready to go downstairs.

"Good M-Morning, Sasuke" She said smiling as she got out a pan to cook in.

"Tch" He glowered at the nearest wall.

'He's our morning sunshine' Hinata thought. "I t-t-take it you a-are a m-morning person"

"Che" He grunted going back to his normal vocabulary of the three grunt-ish words.

"What's on t-the, uh….agenda for t-today?" She asked trying to get Sasuke to use words that were in the dictionary.

"Training" Sasuke grunted again.

"Oh? I thought Sakura w-was busy at the h-hospital and K-Kakashi is o-on a miss-mission right?"

"Che. Not with her. You." He stated.

"W-w-what?" Hinata was surprised. Why train with someone as weak as her?

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. You. Tsunade and Neji were talking about how you've improved. I want to see. Plus would you wait that long for training? Until Kurenai came back?"

"N-no, I guess no-not" Hinata sighed as she put the pan away. Training meant a light breakfast, and making bento boxes for lunch.

"Sasuke, Do you w-want me to p-pack a lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Be ready by nine." Sasuke said as he walked towards the stairs. Hinata glanced at the clock again.

A hour and a half to make three lunches, pack some medical things, cancel her volunteer work at the hospital and pre-make dinner so she could clean tonight.

"How fun" Hinata said to herself as she got about her tasks.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata started to think about her wedding as she began to pre-make Sasuke and her's dinner.

'My wedding is in five days too, crap! Then what if Naru- NO! Sasuke! Sasuke is my husband, I can't think of other guys while I am with him! Heck no. I may not like this marriage but I can at least be obedient and faithful as a wife. Oh. Hanabi. I hope she's doing better. I didn't see her last night, or Neji as I come to think of it. Hanabi and Neji were probably held up by father so they couldn't come. Yeah. That's it. I should visit them soon. Poor Hanabi anytime I think of what the elders' are making her do I want to-'

"Hey! Pay attention Hinata!" Sasuke said sharply as she nearly cut off her finger with the knife but just moving her finger and getting a minor scrap.

"O-oh Yeah…." She trailed off looking for a bandage.

"Here" Sasuke said grabbing her arm then gently leading her to the bathroom. He opened a cabinet then he grabbed a small band-aid from a basket of assorted medical items.

He turned back to Hinata and softly spoke as he put the band-aid on her small finger.

"Why don't we just go out tonight to eat. It would save you some time and energy."

"O-okay. T-that works out g-g-good." She stuttered. She was close to Sasuke. Close enough to catch his delicious sent. This sent that sent chills up her spine. It made her want to step closer…..

Sasuke looked down at Hinata. She looked up. They locked in a stare for a few seconds before Sasuke broke it, stepping away.

"D-Did you pack the lunches?" He asked hoping she didn't notice his stutter.

"..Ye-Yes. I packed you t-two. I-Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Perfect." Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom not looking at Hinata.

"Were leaving now. Can you get the Medical Kit in the cabinet?" He called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes" Hinata scrambled to get the kit. She hurried out of the bathroom.

"I got it." Sasuke took the kit and the lunches as he set out of the kitchen and out of the house with Hinata following behind.

"Were training in the Uchiha training grounds. It's just over those houses." He announced pointing.

Hinata looked up. _'JUST over the houses. Ha. This is ten time bigger than the Hyuuga compound' _She mentally sighed.

----------------------------

Hinata dodged a kick that Sasuke aimed for her right arm.

"Sasu..ke, I- t-told you Not….to go…easy on me" Hinata panted as she dodged another round of kicks.

"…." Sasuke said nothing as he 'tried' to punch Hinata in the stomach.

"Please- S-Sasuke" She begged again.

She felt her arm being shoved violently behind her as she was swing kicked.

Soon Hinata was pinned under Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned towards her ear.

"Are you sure you still want me to go easy on you?" He breathed in her ear.

"Y-Yes" Hinata managed to say.

Sasuke got up and helped her up.

"Your not going your hardest on me either Hinata. You don't even have your Byakugun activated."

Hinata nodded. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke but if it meant having him go all out, then…

Hinata closed her eyes then opened them a second later after taking a breath. She looked at Sasuke. He smirked and then he spoke one word;

"Go!"

Hinata came after him. She round kicked him and tried to hit his stomach with her palm. He just dodged it but she managed to hit him in the shin.

'Damn. My lower leg's numb.'

Hinata wasted no time in running towards him again and trying to paralyze him. Sasuke smirked.

'Almost'

He activated his Sharingan as Hinata started to maneuver in Neji's sixty-four palm technique.

'Perfect'

He created a clone of himself and dodged out of Hinata's attack, letting the clone get beaten on.

'This isn't sixty-four palms. This….what is that?'

Sasuke continued to watch through is Sharingan. A minute later Hinata's attack stopped.

"Y-You ch-cheated. Yo-You said NO g-genjutsu or N-ninjutsu." She panted turning towards Sasuke's hiding spot.

"That wasn't a Hyuuga-style attack." He said walking towards her deactivating his Sharingan.

"T-That's my secret" Hinata spoke looking up at the sun. "N-Neji helped me. S-So didn't Hanabi."

Sasuke smirked. _'Run off of a Hyuuga style'_

"How long did it take for you to master it, Hinata?" He asked.

"One y-year." Hinata was still looking up at the sun, though now concentrating on a bird.

'One year? I thought It took Neji to master the sixty-four palm techneche at least three. That attack looked no simpler. If this girl ever seriously fought Neji, I think he might lose' Sasuke was left in his thoughts as Hinata walked to get their lunches.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said looking at him.

"hm?" He looked towards her.

"Never m-mind"

He sighed.

"Do you have any special type of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that you use?"

"Not R-Really. I j-just use the normal t-things."

'I wonder if she would be compatible for the Fire-style jutsu' Sasuke pondered. _'Nah she doesn't have the temper for it.'_

Sasuke pondered. 

"Our wedding is in five days" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah. We-weird isn't it?" She replied biting some of her lunch.

"How so?"

"Well, Sasuke, I don't mean it in a b-bad way! It's just five years ago, I was just starting out in m-my three man s-squad with S-Shino, and Kiba. I-I wasn't thinking that in five ye-years I would be married, or engaged. Or that You would have left and come back, The third hokage would have died, Hanabi growing up, Tsunade to come here, Sai to suddenly appear, then leave then…I-I don't know. It's just-"

"That you never know what will happen tommorw. Life is a random thing. Tommorw you could be dead, Or in a year you could be teaching or on the street. Trust me Hinata, I know" Sasuke spoke looking forward.

He had a calm expression on his face.

--------------------------------

I am horrible at action scenes.

Sorry. It's my bed time now. Thank god tommorw's Friday. -.-

It's finaly nice here, were I live. :D It's like 70 degrees (and still snow on the ground) and a nice breeze on my back right now. It's relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Okay. As usual I answer some questions. 

**DO YOU OWN 'MARRIAGE'? DID YOU WRITE IT?**

_Yes. I do. I wrote it. I endured the flames and the headaches. I own this bitch_.

**SO IT'S YOURS?**

_YES. I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Hinata, but I own the story (and Tatsu & Tatsumai)_.

**ALSO I HAVE BEEN GETTING THINGS INVITING ME TO OTHER SITES. I ONLY PUT THIS STORY ON THIS SITE. AND DEVIANTART, BUT ONLY A PREVEIW OF IT on my own account. IF YOU SEE THIS STORY ELSEWERE PLEASE TELL ME! AND HELP REPORT IT. IF I GET MY WORK STOLEN I WILL JUST DELETE THE WHOLE STORY AND MY ACCOUNT ON HERE. THAT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FROM RYNNS. SO ANY THIEFS WANT TO STEAL THIS OR MY OTHER WORKS? **

**BEWARE. I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SUE YOU. NO LIE. MY UNCLE IS A LAWYER AND MY GRANDFATHER IS ONE. I'M SURE THEY WILL HELP ME FOR FREE, WHILE YOU WILL GET SUED. **

Again, I don't own Naruto. 

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata frowned at the long gone sour sake laid in a cup in front of her. She turned her head to look at Sasuke.

He had his_ don't-talk-to-me-go-fuck-off_ look on his face. She couldn't blame him. The last week before their wedding had flown by. Hinata had added a few girly touches to the home, but not much. She realized she wanted to talk to her childhood sensei. Unfortunately she was still on the stupid mission.

So here she was. Four hours after her wedding. She and Sasuke hadn't moved from the spot at the table they had sat down at. The first hour some friends that were invited came to talk she some what passed the hour away with mindless chatter. The last three hours she had spent surveying the room with Sasuke. 

She had learned that ninety-nine-percent of the room was drinking or already drunk. Two people in the room had not touched the sake and that was her and Sasuke.  
_  
'I wonder when father will let us leave, I am getting a headache.'_ Hinata thought.

"Sasuke, d-do you know w-when we-" she whispered

**"No"** He snapped not even turning his head and barely opening his mouth.

Hinata mentally flinched. This was going from bad to worse. 

Yesterday she was trying to talk to him about painting the spare bathroom from white to purple or pink. He said pink made him think of a curtain anorexic slut and purple made him want to share his last meal with the mighty porcelain god.

She had reached for her hair, hurt by the comment, but as usual said nothing.

Hinata looked around the small room again. No sight of Hanabi. Neji had gone on a mission with Sakura and had to miss her wedding.

Hinata could barley move her face. The maids had but her hair up with a uncomfortable huge hair clip and she had nineteen layers (or what felt like) of makeup caked on her face. The kimono was also starting to get tighter as every second passed. Hinata felt like she could barley breathe.

Hiashi walked over to Hinata and Sasuke. Clearing his throat and waiting for everyone's attention to make a parting speech, letting every one know that it was time to leave soon.

"Ah! Young love! I am so proud that my Hinata. My first born daughter could find a fine young man such as Uchiha Sasuke. It is with a heavy yet happy heart that I set my daughter free and let her go as a young lad- No. As a woman!" He proclaimed proudly.

Hinata wanted to cry, run, get away. Be any were but here. Those words, he didn't mean a single one of them.

She choked back a sob that threatened to come out.  
_  
_

_'Welcome, to my hellhole. My _own persona_l Hellhole.' _

-------- 

The only part Hinata remembered of the night before was when Sasuke and her walked through the door and he had immediately walked off with a 'che' when she tried to ask him something, though she couldn't recall what. Then after that she quickly took a shower and went to bed silently crying all the way. That was the way she wanted to remember her wedding night_. Just _like she had dreamed.

**  
'Should I even dare to venture out of the room? I wonder if Sasuke would let me stay here in this room for the rest of my life. Ha. He wouldn't care….I should cook him something. That's what a dutiful wife would do! But I don't want to be his wife**.' 

Hinata kept arguing with herself until she smelt something cooking downstairs. She quickly jump out of bed, looked at the clock and ran down the stairs to find Sasuke cooking.

"O-oh…a-a, um I…" Hinata stood there stammering away.

"What's it?" He asked irritated. Apparently, nine-thirty was still 'early morning' to him.

"I was a-about to g-get up, I um,uh-hh I- was" Sasuke did not interrupt her again as she spoke.

"It's fine. I made breakfast. It's not a big deal" He stated. Hinata nodded.

"I need to g-go to m-my shift a-at the hospital to-today. I sk-skipped it l-last time"

Sasuke didn't look up he just nodded.

"Do as you wish. I'm training with Kakashi, unfortunately Lee and Gai today. Gai wanted a '_youthful training session',_ since Tenten's out of commission with her leg injury, Neji is on a mission with Sakura, Naruto training away with Jiraiya…" He trailed off.

Hinata smiled a bit then went about getting ready for her day. The hospital was always a relaxing time for her. 

Hinata had requested to work at the children's ward. She adored children and they were so cute with their smiles and laughs.

-----------------------------

The whole thing about training with Kakashi was a lie obiovusly. Sasuke would never train with _Lee** and** Gai_. **Ugh. **

Sasuke frowned._ 'Phase one is complete, Now how do I get this plan rolling again?'_

Phase one was to get hitched to Hinata. That happened. Now was time to try to move onto phase two. Get her to carry his children. 

Hinata never seemed like the kind of girl that would so simply drop her panties when Sasuke spoke in her ear or gave her the '**bedroom**' eyes. Nor did she seem like the type to have meaningless sex.

He may have to make her love him. As He had to work and show her he was worth it. That was the bad part of her not being a fan girl. Her possible resistance if he tried to bed with her. 

Then again, Hinata was a girl she did have _hormones_ and _urges _all girls did, right?

Maybe if he got the main focus out of her life, she would turn to him more. Just maybe if Naruto showed her that he didn't like her she would be so upset that she'd just stick with him. Maybe just maybe this could work. 

He thought as he settled in a tree over looking the Uchiha Compound.

_'Hinata's shift from the hospital will be over soon. I should get her. But first a little trip to the hokage's.'_

----------------------------- 

Hinata smiled at the secretary in the main lobby of the hospital. The woman smiled back.

"Bye Hinata, see you soon!" She called looking up from her paper work.

Hinata stepped out into the sunlight smiling and looking around. She saw Sasuke and he looked at her.

"Hinata. I heard some news about Naruto." Sasuke said.

She looked up anxiously.

"He's coming back tomorrow afternoon" He continued.

---

The next afternoon Hinata and I were walking down the gate.

She kept on blushing and looking down because people where staring. This was getting annoying.

"Tch, Hinata. You are a Uchiha. Raise your head up high and be proud. No matter how small you might feel" Sasuke muttered as he shot a glare to a fangirl and her camwhore friend.

"A- a, Okay" Hinata squeaked looking up. Or at least what was up for her.

I was going to have to get the shyness out of her one day. She looked good in the Uchiha kimono I supplied for her. To her dismay yesterday I threw out all of her clothes with the Hyuga symbol on them and replaced them with Uchiha ones and Kimonos.

We reached the gates. Hinata looked anxious and had a nervous smile on her face.

Tsunade was there yelling at some boy from the Inu Zuka clan for something idiot was doing and then blaming it on the dog. The dog probably had no idea in hell what was going on.

Ino was waiting patiently constantly looking at the gates every five seconds.  
_  
'hn. The rumor was true. Ino is dating Naruto.' I_ thought.

Then I wondered what would happen to Hinata briefly but I soon brushed it off.

Sakura was missing, thank god, Tsunade said was still on her mission. That's why she hasn't been stalking me, sitting out by the tree near my room.

That was to bad though. I had thought she died.

I saw Kakashi walk over to the gate leisurely.

"Yo, if it isn't Konoha's newest couple"

Hinata blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Kakashi" I said. "What?"

"Training starts again next week, when Sakura gets back" He spoke before pulling out his Porno and ignoring the rest of the world.

"YEAH! I TOTTALY BEAT YOU, YOU PERVERT. You now owe me RAMENNNN" Naruto screamed happily as he walked through the gates.

Jiraiya was following Naruto, mumbling about a unfair advantage.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed and ran up to him.

"Hey babe!" he said as he came down to kiss her. I felt Hinata go ridged beside me.

Naruto broke the kiss. He looked around.

"Hey! Sasuke! Hinata! Didn't see you!" He smiled.

I looked over at Hinata. She had a impassive face on.

"OI? Sasuke??" The bonde screamed. "What's wrong Hinata?"

-----------------------------------------

"YEAH! I TOTTALY BEAT YOU, YOU PERVERT. You now owe me RAMENNNN" Naruto screamed happily as he walked through the gates.

I looked up. There he was. Standing in the sun being all God-like as usual.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed and ran up to him.

'_what?'_

"Hey babe!" he said as he came down to kiss her. 

I froze. 'Ino? With Naruto? When? I didn't even SEE her!'

My brain started to scream. I was back when I was twelve seeing him chasing Sakura. Her ignoring him, while running off to stalk Sasuke, and Naruto following the both of them.

They always had something my team didn't have. That was the love.

"Oi! Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked looking at me.

I nodded slowly. He looked at my kimono. Then at Sasuke.

"Woah, man! You got married to Hinata? Hehe. You lucky dog. When was the wedding?"

"A few days ago" Sasuke answered beside me bored. He seemed to be studying me.

"OHH. So how much have you gotten?" Naruto grinned.

I felt like **puking.**

"NARUTO! STOP BEING RUDE!" Ino screamed 

Ino walked up to me and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Hinata." She leaned closer to me "for both things." She whispered. I knew what she was apologizing for immediately.

Sorry for what Naruto said and Sorry for taking him. Sorry that she loved him. Sorry that he ignored me.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Ino, Thanks." I said.

I knew Ino wasn't a bad person. She may be a bit more outgoing than I was but what we both wanted was the same thing.

**Happiness.**

-----------------------

Ohkay. I updated.

I love Ino. I don't hate her. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hiatus notice? Never. Sorry for the lack of updates. I just had surprise finals and my Washington trip.

I don't own Naruto.

I am no nurse or Doctor. I use the words "mix medications" when I want to use it for the story. Don't do it in real life, thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata laid in bed, her eyes closed thinking about Naruto's return. Playing it over and over in her mind.

Naruto and INO?

How? How? How could she lose out to Ino?

Simple. Tenten told her once.

'"No one wants a gloomy girl, Hinata. Always smile and keep your head up and people will notice you"'

Ha. If only she listened.

Listening, sounds. All she heard now was the soft patter of rain drops. Everything seemed so far away. The days have seemed longer since Naruto returned. The weather has been reflecting Hinata's mood the past week.

Gloomy. Dull. Rainy.

Sasuke came into her room a few times to give her food and medication Tsunade supplied.

After she had fainted Sasuke had immediately brought her to Tsunade and she gave Hinata a mixture of Anti-Depressants, cold medication and some other pill that made her a blubbering mess.

Hinata had even quit, (Yes, QUIT?) her job at the hospital volunteering and resorted to her room saying that she was very tired and stressed out.

Sasuke didn't look like he bought it. He was understanding when the medication first kicked in comforting her stupid thirteen-year-old worries on if she's to fat or if her fingers are to short.

Anytime she thought about how kind Sasuke was to her and how she was so rude to him back made her want to run and hide in shame.

"Hinata"

She turned her head towards Sasuke.

"I'm going on a mission for a few days. I should be back at the latest the end of next week" He said as he set down a glass of water and three multi-colored pills.

"Okay" She said weakly. "I can take c-care of m-myself."

Sasuke looked at her for a minute. Then nodded.

"If you say so" He left the room without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night around nine that night Hinata rolled out of bed and took a bath.

She wanted to forget that she couldn't talk to Neji or Hinabi and that her father sold her off to some ex-avenger and that Naruto was….well….

There was always one place that Neji cursed about and that Kakashi lived at night. The one place were for just one night she could forget about everything and pretend her life was happy and Cinderella fairy-tale worthy.

The bar. A wonderful place of drinking and getting to forget just for a few hours how poor your life really is.

Hinata wondered to her room and took out Hinabi's birthday present to her last year.

A tight black top with a small black mini skirt and a pair of black shoes to accompany the outfit.

Hinata walked out of the Uchiha Manor and strode to the bar, through the streets, still hyped on medication, which was lending her superior confidence.

Hinata took a seat at the bar after looking around at the poorly light room. Some ANBU and jonin were sitting around but other than that it was a fairly quiet evening.

"Hinata! Forgetting your troubles too?"

Hinata looked next to her were a very tipsy Sakura stood smiling.

"Get her a warm Sake on me!" She said as she sat down.

Hinata looked surprised.

(a/n: Sorry if you can't understand Sakura)

"Sorry about my behaver…behavior! Before. I guess we both go beated out by another woman"

Hinata nodded.

"I guess that justthe way life is to us. Yup. Two be-a-U-tiful girls in the lonely world of….fish"  
Sakura sighed. "I have no one"

Hinata sipped her drink and thanked the now retreating bartender.

"Sakura, You should try Lee. He seems to like you a lot" Hinata suggested.

"SHH!!! Lee is not who I'd want to be caught with!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata didn't get her last comment.

"Sakura there are a lot of fish in sea" Hinata again took another sip.

"YES! LET'S TOAST! TO LOST LOVE!" Sakura said holding up her empty glass.

Hinata nodded and drank the rest of the remains of sake.

"Another rounds for us, dear" Sakura happily said to the bartender.

"This time on me!" Hinata added.

"Hinata, if Sasuke gives you any trouble just runs to me! I can help you out with that cold unseeing bastard!"

Hinata nodded again. She felt light headed and her throat burned. The drink must be kicking in.

"Sasuke likes tomatoes, children and has a soft spot for cats." She paused as if thinking she should be giving Hinata this information.

"He hates sweet things and is allergic to……white chocolate" Sakura hung her head.

"It took me five years to collect that much information about him." She muttered suddenly serious. "I just gave it away to you in two minutes, not even"

Hinata sighed and hung her head with Sakura.

"Ino. I lost out to her. How? Why? I know why. It's just the memories and it keeps echoing in my mind" Hinata admitted. "She was always better at everything. I thought if I got beat out by anyone to Naruto it would be you. You know him, you talk to him everyday. You had the courage to go and say "hi" to him when he came back from the training two years ago. I just fainted as he was talking to Kiba. I knew I would be beat one day to him. I just didn't think that it would hit me this hard. I always thought I'd just move on to Kiba or Shino. I may not love them like that but I could live with them easily." Hinata took a breath "I feel low. I know have who, Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed again. "Yes. He chose you stupid."

Hinata looked up at Sakura. "What?"

"Well, after the whole stupid marriage contract I did my homework. No such thing as a contract if the bearer who signed it is dead. I went through copies and copies of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans contracts, anyway in Tsunade's library. The only treaty your two clans had was one of keeping the Byakugan and Sharingan separate. He must have chose you"

Hinata really felt light headed now. Why choose the failure?

"I was wondering why he choose you. I have medical ability. Ino has looks. Tenten has mastery of all forms of scrolls. You have no special ability. Your Byakugan may as well just not be there with your skill of it."

Hinata nodded.

"But that's why. You don't stick out. You try in everything because you lack special ability in everything. You would make the ideal wife. Quiet, kind, caring. You heal while others burn. He wants you more than just your wife-ly skills. He probably wants you to help heal him. Itachi corrupted him badly. You may bring back some purity to him, he lost it at such a young age."

Hinata mulled this over quietly. She still was in a state of shock.

"Another drink?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I realized that maybe I don't mind losing to you. Sasuke will be happy with you and you with him. I can go find my own happy ending."

Sakura gulped the rest of her drink.

"I should get out of here. I have training tomorrow. Oh! Tell Sasuke good luck before he leaves on his mission. I heard it's a S-rank, well almost one" Sakura waved as she walked out of the door some-what right.

Hinata let the words sink in.

Sasuke choose her. Wait he went on a near S-rank mission? Those were practically suicide. S-rank was deadly.

She had a lot of thinking to do before Sasuke (if he does) comes back.

Hinata walked out of the bar and down the now abandoned streets of Konoha and towards a small bridge sitting down on it thinking.

'Sasuke was there for me. Naruto wasn't. But I love Naruto. Sasuke….Do I love him? He helped me. We trained together. He wanted to teach me his families techniques that he once helped protect from 'outsiders'. But Naruto…'

Hinata didn't notice that it lightly started to rain. She was to deep in thought.

---------------------------------------------

SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES AGAIN. Been busy. Spanish final's Monday. Please review. Hinata has a lot to think about, no?


	7. 7 Chapter 7

One thing that miffed from the last chapter: (not the actual wording because privacy)"UPDATE MORE! SCHOOL IS OUT"  
No. Not for me. I JUST got out last week. I got this review three weeks ago. My teachers have been working me until the last day of school. And I have a life. Sorry that MY schedule isn't all about updating. And this summer isn't going to be fanfiction . 

My sister is moving into my room. I have to clean it up and get out the furniture by next week. No way am I updating until that is done. So sorry I can't get that all worked out for you. _And I'm going on Vacation Next week. I won't be back for two weeks. The 16th of July. Sorry._

I don't own Naruto

BTW: Fan art is welcome if you send me a link 8D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up at the night sky. Billions of tiny lights shined on his pale skin. He looked down from the tree he was perched on. Six jounin laid beneath him.

Judging by the position of the moon, he had about another two hours on look-out duty.

But Sasuke's mind was not on the mission or the time. It was on a certain porcelain skinned, indigo haired, lavender eyed haired girl back in Konoha.

Kakashi stirred in his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes slowly as he gathered his thoughts. He looked above him to see his former student gazing off in the sky. His eyes very far away, along with his thoughts.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He had been waiting years for Sasuke to have a problem so that he could be the "righteous" sensei.

"Yo" Kakashi said crouching on a branch next to Sasuke.

Sasuke nearly fell off the tree.

"…" He pouted about almost falling as Kakashi laughed.

"You have a chick back home, your on your first S rank mission, your about to be promoted and your pouting." Kakashi spoke.

"She doesn't like me" Sasuke said into the gentle breeze.

"Your married"

"……."

"Sasuke, you did not."

"………."  
"Shit. Why the hell would you do that? A fake marriage contract? Just to get the girl you want? Oh if Naruto found out--"

"Naruto's not finding anything out, Kakashi." Sasuke spoke coldly before continuing. "She might be dead by the time I come home."

"Is it about…Naruto and Ino?"

Sasuke nodded "She's been a wreck. I don't know what to do" He put his face in his hands.

"She has had no one really love her in her life, Sasuke, be patient. Think. You remember what it's like to be wanted and loved. Hinata hasn't she's been pushed around all her life. Then she sees Naruto. What he's done. What he's overcome even with all the hatred. It's first love. I believe this is the first time you've felt love too. Towards another person"

Sasuke frowned knowing Kakashi was right.

"You two are the same. You both have the same feelings for different people. Hinata has it for Naruto, Naruto has it for Ino, Ino you know has it towards you and you have it towards Hinata. It will work it's self ou-

" I god damn don't want to be second in her heart." Sasuke said interrupting Kakashi for the second time.

Kakashi chuckled. "You never did like second. First is the only place for you"

"Feh." Sasuke punched the tree. "Whatever"

"You need to focus on the mission everything will work it's self out. Go to bed Sasuke, I'll take it over from here"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and laid in his sleeping bag. This was going to be a long week.

-----------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled as she walked down the streets of Konoha's shops.

She had recovered well about last night's discoveries and emotions.

Did she like Naruto? Did she like Sasuke?

She knew the answers to both questions and proud of herself for doing so.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata whirled around to see a flash of blonde hair.

"Naruto?"

"Hey! Let's go get some ramen!" He said smiling.

"O-Okay" Hinata said. Shopping could wait till after ramen.

The walked in a awkward silence to the ramen stand.

"So Hinata, I heard you got married to Sasuke, how's that been?" Naruto asked as he sat down at a stool.

"I-Interesting" She said. "He's helped me a lot"

"Well I'm happy for you, If he gets to be a bastard just call me" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. I will"

"ehh? You got new - pork ramen please!- Clothes too?" He asked while ordering.

"Miso ramen, please. Yes I-I have"

"They look nice"

Hinata blushed.

----

After ramen Hinata walked towards the shops with Naruto in tow.

"So Hinata-chan, what are you buying?" Naruto asked

"Just a few t-things, f-for around the house"

"You don't mind me coming right?"

"No N-Naruto, I d-don't. I'm glad that you would want to c-come"

"Awesome, I get to spend the day with the cutest girl in Konoha!" Naruto to belted.

"OH? What would that make me, Naruto? The ugliest?"

"I-I-I-Ino, No! I think you're the-"

"The what Naruto?" Ino screamed. Hinata was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"The most beautiful" Naruto finished nervously.

"…hm…Oh Hinata, I'm not mad at you, Just blockhead over there" Ino said pointing when she noticed Hinata's dashy eyes.

"O-Okay" Hinata said. "I should g-go now"  
Ino nodded and Hinata walked down the street. She could here the distant yells of Ino and wining of Naruto.

Yes. Today would prove to be interesting.

-----------------

_** I wanted to get something up before I go on Vacation. It's short sorry.**_

**_AGAIN I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL THE __16TH OF JULY. SORRY_ **

reviews make me happy :)


End file.
